Kumo
by tenkage onna
Summary: a strange boy pops up, and daisuke begins to feel quiet taken with him. dark laughs at him, while wiz is no where to be found! shounen ai, daiwiz
1. kumo

yeah, i know its sick. but i coldnt help it! i blame the chicken pot pie...

warnings- dude, lookit the pairing and you'll see. aside from that, light shounen ai.

reason- dunno 0.o just came to me.

rating- T

pairing- daisuke/wiz

summary- daisuke meets a strange boy on the way home from school, and as it turns

out he cant speak! yet oddly enough, daisuke falls for him. dark laughs at him,

while wiz is nowhere to be found!

disclaimer- not my show ne.

XDDD yeah, sounds wonderful ne.

It was nearing sunset, and Daisuke raced to get home. Another warning note had been sent out for eight tonight, and it was already seven. The sound of his shoes slapping against the pavement made his heart pound terribly hard, and in the back of his head he could dimly hear Dark teasing him about getting detention. The redhead tuned him out, running down a hill. He began to lose his footing before tripping and falling. He waited for the initial impact and broken nose, but it never came. He blinked when instead he hit something soft and warm, and looked up to see that he had been caught.

Daisuke blushed, realizing that he fell on a boy's chest, and quickly pushed away. The boy cocked his head to the side and blinked owlishly. He had large, innocent reddish eyes, and fluffy blond hair. For a moment the redhead felt as if he knew him.

"Um, sorry!" He apologized quickly, making the boy smile.

The blond held out a hand, as if to say hi. Looking from the hand then to the trusting red eyes, Daisuke hesitantly shook it. In his mind he heard dark snicker, but ignored it. Looking at his watch, the boy realized it was already seven ten. Daisuke panicked before dashing away, waving to the boy.

"Thanks again, bye!"

The blond watched him go with a curious look before following quietly.

(chapter 1: kumo)

(seven fifty)

It was just about seven fifty, and still Wiz had not shown up. Daisuke was beginning to get worried, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as the seconds on his alarm clock ticked off, drawing closer and closer towards eight. Dark had reminded him that it wasn't anything to worry about, as if he needed the little rabbit creature all he'd have to do was call his name. That was as reassuring as Dark could get at the moment, as he was excited about the recent item to be stolen. That wasn't what worried daisuke though...

"_Quite worrying...your starting to get ME worried!_" The voice in his head said in annoyance.

The little redhead frowned deeply, "But Dark, what if he's hurt?"

He felt more than saw the thief roll his eyes, obviously not concerned with the boy's thoughts. Really, he had had Wiz for centuries, so why should he worry? After all, Daisuke thought, he WAS his master. It didn't settle his fears anymore than the time Dark had swore that he didn't tell his mother about those random books he read on line. Which he still suspected of anyway, and currently held a grudge against him for, but that isn't even related to the point. Glancing at the clock again the redhead began to get up and climb down the ladder to his bed. It was already seven fifty five.

As he prepared to call out Dark, a small scratching sound came from his door, and then, the door opened up. Standing there was his mother, holding the door open and watching as Wiz scrambled towards Daisuke. With a sigh of relief Daisuke picked up the sprite and hugged him.

"I was worried about you." He muttered, glaring at the creature who 'kyu'ed innocently back.

Emiko smiled at the scene before speaking up, "Dai-chan, its almost time." She reminded.

Daisuke sighed and nodded, then relinquished control to Dark, who was more than happy to finnaly be free for the moment. He was rather excited, though he always was after all.

And after a cheery goodbye, the thief was gone, Wiz with him.

That day in school, everyone was excitedly chatting about the Phantom Thief's most recent theft, especially Saehara who had a ring of listeners around him. Daisuke and Satoshi stayed out of the conversation, as they already knew first hand how it had gone, instead sitting at their desks. Things were quiet between them, while stories and loud chatter droned on in the background like white noise. Apparently Satoshi was still angry that he hadn't been able to get Dark, once again. Or there could have been another reason, that Daisuke hadn't contemplated.

"Oi Daisuke!"

Before he could even blink Saehara was in front of him, a wide grin on his face as always. Daisuke sweat dropped before smiling nervously. That grin always meant that the boy was going to ask him something personal as always. He couldn't help but wonder what it was this time.

"Why're you so quiet? Last nights theft was the biggest one ever! Aren't you even slightly excited over it?" The brunette questioned loudly.

The redhead chuckled nervously, "Its not that, its just I'm thinking is all." He explained.

The moment that sentence had left his lips an wicked smile spread over Saehara's face. "Ooh, I see. So, who is she?"

Daisuke blinked, "Eh?! There is no she!" He hurriedly explained.

"Oh? I get it, embarrassed about it eh. Ha! She's pretty isn't she!"

"Ne, Niwa-kun, you were talking to a pretty blond on the way home!"

Saehara glanced at the girl next to Daisuke and grinned. "Proof! Who was she?"

The redhead shook his head, "That was a boy!"

Shocked looks overtook his two classmates faces, and he quickly clarified. "No! I mean, I was talking to a boy! Not like that!"

Inside his head, Dark snickered. The boy glared before asking angrily/**_Whats so funny?_/**

_/You dont even know who that was do you?/_

He was about to reply when the brunette in front of him waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Daisuke! Are you with us?"

Daisuke blinked quickly, realizing he hadn't responded to the reporter's prying questions from before. He smiled nervously. "Sa, I'm alive."

The brunette was about to speak when the teacher came in, and everyone hurried for their seats. Never the less, Daisuke wasn't so comfortable with Riku shooting him questioning glances, and made sure to keep from looking at her. She must think the same as Saehara did, the redhead mused. Class went by slowly, yet not nearly slow enough. When the bell rang, Riku and Risa were at his desk with wide curious eyes. The boy was having trouble fending off the two girls, and he would have screamed and ran away if a boy hadn't suddenly appeared at his desk. With a gasp, he noticed it was the boy from yesterday.

Risa was the first to notice him, and looked at Daisuke's shocked face to the blond's smiling face. Riku noticed soon after, and putting two and two together, she came to a conclusion.

"Niwa-kun...is that the boy?" She asked slowly.

omg i stopped XDDD it sucked ne, but eh. i know, it probably isnt very in character, but alas i dont have a ghost to help me like agent-san...yeah, dark knows the boy, but not daisuke XDD poor dai-chan

kumo means cloud, and you'll see why the chapter was called kumo ne.


	2. sora

sa, i got such nice reviews!!! which makes me think i'll get bad ones this chapter XDDD

you've already seen mosta the stuff i put here, so really, i think i'll just skip to the story XDD;;; sa, enjoy guess ne.

**_chesirejin-_** sa, aint it? XDD and the pot pie was only 47 pot, XD

**_Yami-Echo-_** sa, such nice complements XDD my styles nowhere near as gripping or as well developed as D-chan's work though

**_ehblahbing-_** i'm not the only one??? yes! now pikablue cant slap me for this! na, i'll try to keep it interesting and good!

**_shamanteen-_** hey, i've seen you before! eh, its a funny pairing glad you find it interesting!

(chapter 2: sora)

(last time)

Risa was the first to notice him, and looked at Daisuke's shocked face to the blond's smiling face. Riku noticed soon after, and putting two and two together, she came to a conclusion.

"Niwa-kun...is that the boy?" She asked slowly.

(now to the story!)

There stood the blond from the other day, smiling down at Daisuke innocently. For an entire ten seconds things were quiet...

"So THIS is the boy!!!" Saehara shouted.

All four teens looked over at the brunette, surprised by the outburst. He stood there, a large grin on his face as if he had just found out something great. The blond blinked owlishly before the tiniest 'kyu' was heard, though apparently it went unheard by everyone. Daisuke looked like he might faint on his desk for a moment before he stood and grabbed his stuff, then walked away. He was going to be late for his next class, and he was getting sick of the looks of curious surprise.

"Oi! Daisuke! where're you going?" Saehara called to the redhead as he left.

Riku frowned, obviously not happy that Daisuke had left. With a blink and a nervous expression, the strange blond boy ran after Daisuke, who was already down the hall. Twisting between the masses and trying to keep up with the redhead's fast pace, the boy decided to do this the easy way.

Daisuke walked quickly, hoping that he'd not only get to his class in time, but that he'd lose his friends and the blond in the crowd. He was right outside the door to his math class when a hand grabbed at his own, making him yelp in shock and quickly turn around to face none other than the blond boy. The boy pouted, flustered and hurt that the redhead had ran from him. He's so close, Daisuke thought with a blush. At this distance, the boy's red eyes seemed much more of a deep pink than crimson.

For a second, Daisuke again felt like he knew this boy. He gently reached over, and removed his hand before smiling nervously.

"Ano...I have class now. I dont have anything on third period, so if theres something you want can you wait til then?" He asked.

The blond gave a closed eyed nod with a smile before walking away. A sigh escaped the redhead's mouth as he walked over to his seat, ready to begin his class. Sadly though, even as the period went on, Daisuke couldn't seem to focus. He kept going back over the memory of the blond's pink eyes, and he couldn't help but think he had seen them somewhere. The answer to where though, seemed to evade him. Class seemed to go by too quickly, and he felt like just going home. In his next class, there stood Riku with an impatient look. Thats right, he thought. He blew her off before.

"Niwa-kun, who was that boy? Is what Saehara said true...?" She seemed to sulk at the suggestion.

Daisuke shook his head franticly, "N-no! Saehara doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Riku's frown lessened some at the excuse, and she calmed down a little. "So who was he?"

The redhead tried to figure out how to explain it to her. She was his girlfriend, she shouldn't have to worry that he was leaving her for a cute little blond boy. And he didn't just think that. He didn't! With a sigh he ran a hand through his messy crimson hair.

"When I was going home yesterday, I tripped and he caught me. Nothing big, he just helped me!" He explained as calmly as he could.

The girl frowned for a minute before sighing and nodding, then took her seat. A relieved expression crossed her face, as she was glad her boyfriend had told her the truth. At least he wasn't cheating on her, and if he was, then at least it was just another guy. Somehow Riku felt that she shouldn't be comforted by that thought. Again, class seemed to zoom by way to fast, and it was third period. With a sigh Daisuke grabbed his things and walked out the door, jumping in surprise when he saw the blond boy standing at the door with a smile. How'd he know where to find me?! He thought. Maybe he followed him?

"H-hello there." Daisuke greeted nervously.

The boy grinned and Daisuke sighed for the bazzilointh time that day. Walking away with the blond following curiously he led the way to the roof.

(on the roof)

The two sat there, eating Daisuke's lunch quietly. Well, the redhead wasn't really eating, just watching blondy stuff his face. After the bento had been finished off, the blond sat back and sighed. Daisuke chuckled at the look of content before asking the one question that had been bothering him all day.

"Who...are you?"

The blond boy blinked and seemed to think for a moment. Daisuke knew his voice to well for him to actually say something. He wanted to be closer to him, as he liked him entirely to much, but he didn't want to scare him. He could say Wiz, but that would give him away. Contrary to popular belief, Wiz was smarter than a simple rabbit creature. He had been around for centuries, and he had plenty of knowledge to boast from them. He knew almost as much Latin and Japanese as Dark did, so he could try and make up a name or something. Looking up at the sky, he watched the clouds go by before grinning widely. Maybe he didn't need to speak!

Sitting up, and crossing his legs as he faced Daisuke, Wiz began to write in the air. The redhead watched the finger go through the air, tracing out the two signs for cloud. Furrowing his eyebrows in a look of concentration, Daisuke blinked several times.

"Ku...mo?" He asked, wondering if he said it wrong.

Wiz nodded gleefully. As long as he was known as Kumo, the redhead would never know it was him! Unless Dark told him...the thought made a small well of terror fill him before he disapearesed the thought. Dark wouldn't do that, he wasn't mean! Besides, he thought, the thief was probably getting a kick out of this anyway.

So now, he just had to keep himself from causing suspicion as well as not talk. It couldn't be terribly hard...

could it?

i'm making these short on purpose ne XDDD i like how wiz's oc came out! but really, wiz has gotta be smarter than a normal rabbit XDD i mean, really, he's centuries old, he's a sprite, and he's...him! really, i think it'd be funny. but anyways, i know, the writing style sucks...i dont have much experiennce with DNAngel, even though i've read a buncha fanfics. na, tell me if it sucks ;;;,

translations-

kumo: cloud(i totaly stole the name and slight character design from my friend XDD)

oi: hey!

anou: um...

review if you'd like , i'd appreaciate it!


	3. aiwa

zwa! i live. soooooooooooooooooooooooooo, yeah ;;; i'm no good with begining notes XDDDD forgive meeee!!!! eh, its not like anyone reads the top anyway XDD heck, i could sing mary had a little lamb, and no one would ever know cause they dont read the tops! XDDD mary had a little lamb something something oh crap...i dont know the words to that song! nuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

**_cheshirejin-_** zwa, i agree XDD poor daisuke would so lose to wiz if he was on a game show. just because its ironic XDDD

i updated really soon ne sorry!

(chapter 3: aiwa- sad story)

Daisuke was having fun. His one sided conversation with Kumo was rather interesting, and he found the boy had quite a good handle over Japanese, though he claimed to be a foreigner. He briefly wondered why the blond never said anything though. Checking his watch, Daisuke found he had ten minutes until fourth period began, and decided he had more than enough time to ask the boy.

"Anou, why dont you speak?"

Kumo blinked, looking rather calm on the outside while inside he was shrieking in terror. He hadn't thought about that! What could he possibly say? Thinking back about a century or two ago, Dark's last host hadn't been able to speak. Why was that again? There was some kind of big word...one that he couldn't pronounce. Maybe he'd just say he was a mute...

"Kumo-san?"

The blond began to trace the symbols for the words 'I'm a mute' while Daisuke read slowly. He blinked and frowned.

"Eh? Whys that?" He asked curiously.

Cursing the redhead's curiosity, the blond began to try and think up an answer. Ah! The host he was previously thought of before had his vocal cords taken out, maybe he could use the same excuse? He hadn't really done any research on such things, but perhaps Daisuke wouldn't ask about anything technical. He began to write his answer in the air again, and Daisuke read aloud.

"I...dont...have...any...vocal cords?" He questioned before gasping.

Kumo pretended to be disappointed about it, but really, he was nervous about making up another excuse. He didn't know any vocal problems, so how would he answer if Daisuke asked that? He wouldn't, he'd just hope to god the boy would stop asking such troublesome questions.

"Sa, I'm sorry about that...it must be hard not being able to speak!" Daisuke exclaimed sadly.

Kumo felt an eyebrow twitch as he laughed silently. Yeah, he thought, pure torture! Inside of Daisuke's head, Dark tried to hold back a laugh. Wiz was doing pretty good with answering so many questions he didn't have many answers to. A twang of pride went through him and he grinned. Ah yes, Wiz was a truly resourceful and smart little creature. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and held a hand to his chest like a proud mother.

/_Ah, they grow up so fast!_/

/**_Eh?_**/

/_Nothing nothing._/

Kumo looked at Daisuke in amusement as the redhead had a mini conversation with Dark, knowing it and finding it funny how his face twisted into little frowns when he got a less than desirable answer in return. Daisuke returned to reality when the bell chimed loudly, and he squawked like he usually did when something happened that surprised him. Ah, he thought, cute little Daisuke. The redhead quickly stood and held out a hand to Kumo, helping the blond stand up.

"Ah, sorry I hafta go Kumo-san. I'll see you after school!" Daisuke called as he ran off down the stairs.

With a delighted smile Kumo turned back into Wiz and kyued softly. That went perfectly! He didn't even notice anything that would give him away. How much better could it get? Now he just had to wait till school got out. Not that he didn't like it here, but someone was sure to spot him if he hung around here any longer. With that, he decided to go back home and nap a little, maybe get something more filling than that puny bento box had been. The thought of food made Wiz kyu happily and he quickly scampered off.

(four hours later)

It was nearing the end of the school, and Daisuke hadn't seen Kumo once. As strange as the blond was, he wanted to see him again. For some odd reason, he felt...attracted to the boy. Not attracted as in sexually, he was attracted as in he wanted to meet Kumo again. As he finished cleaning duty he dashed out of the school, not even caring that he hadn't done Risa's share of cleaning. The brunette pouted and glared at him, cursing him as she was forced to do her own work. Riku was just curious why the boy had run off so quickly. Maybe she should follow him...

Outside Kumo leaned against the wall and yawned tiredly. He had just woken up a half an hour ago, and found it hard to to fall asleep again. If he did, he'd retransform back into his rabbit form, and he really wanted to see Daisuke again. Though he always saw the teen, he wanted to see him like a normal human, he wanted Daisuke to talk to him like he was a classmate or a friend...he wanted him to see him as a person he might learn to love, instead of a furry pet.

The sound of shoes pounding on the ground met his ears and only seconds later the redhead burst through the doors. However, as he did so, his shoelace was caught in the doors and he began to fall. Kumo rushed over to catch him as Daisuke let out a yelp, catching him just in time. A small blush covered Kumo's face when Daisuke land on his chest, not two inches from his face. They stayed like that for a few minutes until a gasp met their ears, both looking behind them to see Riku watching, a hand covering her mouth. As quickly as he could, Daisuke pushed away from the blond, much rougher than intended, and freed his shoelace from the door and turned just in time to see Riku run away. He began to chase after her, ignoring the hurt look on Kumo's face.

"Wait Harada-san! Its not what it looks like!" The words echoed through the slowly closing doors.

And Kumo felt hurt as he transformed back into Wiz, sitting there with his long ears to his sides. Thats right he thought, Daisuke loves Riku. Why would he ever choose a strange boy who couldn't talk, over a pretty girl who he'd known since forever? He felt so...stupid. Even as he walked away, he felt like he had made a total fool of himself. What was he thinking? As if Daisuke would ever love him like that...plus he'd find out who Kumo really was eventually, then he'd just hate him. It was a stupid wish...

Riku stopped inside the girls bathroom, catching her breath and trying to overcome her shock. Daisuke, her boyfriend, was about to kiss this strange boy who had shown up out of nowhere! It wouldn't be so hard to accept if the redhead hadn't met the boy just yesterday! She shook her head and wiped at her suddenly wet eyes. Daisuke wouldn't cheat on her so soon...not with a person he barely knew. That didn't sound anything like him. Perhaps she should listen to him. It wouldn't hurt, it'd probably help. The boy was still outside, calling to her, and she smiled. Well, why not?

"Harada-san! Open up! Harada-san-!" The door opened and there stood Riku, smiling.

For some reason that smile unnerved him...

uwa!!!!!!!! its up again! cause its like my mom's cooking. it never stays down XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD na, yeah, poor wizu, he's upsett! nuuu!!! ah well, its not like he'll stay upset.

translations

san: a polite term.

sa: cant remember what it means, i think it means 'right' or 'thats right'...i just use it to use it XDD

review my peoples!!!!! erm, you dont hafta though ;;;


	4. sekkin

zomg two chapters in one day! yaays! ne ne, i'm glad i got so much so far all the chapters have 8 kb first, then 10 kb after its spell checked. now i shall try to break that streak after every three chapters! hooshwa! yeah, i'm not exactly a sane author. so expect something stupid from time to time. maybe i'll put up some bloopers at the end of the story ne! and thanks to a reviewer, i now know the mary had a little lamb song!!! XDD i'll make that fit in this story somewhere ne.

**_cheshirejin-_** zwa, thanks for the song. ne, did you know you just totaly helped me? i never thought of putting in satoshi! sankyuu!

**_Yami-Echo-_** XDDD ne, riku looked scarey in my head. it was a "if you say one thing wrong i'll fricken kill you!" smile in my head XDD yeah, poor wizu! na, he'll be okays though.

such nice reviewers ne! i must thank you guys! and i'll do it in the traditional way i've always done so!

jessica: gasp! nuu!!1 dooooooooooooooooooooont!!!!!!!!!(says in slow motion as i glomp everyone)

everyone: O.o eww...

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD zwa, i hath glomped thou! fear me :3

or you COULD just read on. your pick XDD

(chapter four: sekkin- drawing closer)

The door closed loudly in the silent house as Daisuke walked in, sighing loudly. What a day...

_"Niwa-kun, explain."_

_"W-wha?"_

_"You said it wasn't what it looked like, so tell me what it was."_

_"Well you see, I tripped and fell, and again he caught me."_

_"...thats a cheesy excuse."_

_"But its true!"_

_"...I guess I believe you. You wouldn't lie."_

_"Sigh..."_

He had been so very nervous when she began to question him. Sure, his excuse was true, but he was afraid she wouldn't believe him. He wasn't any good at being persuasive, so when pushed for an answer, he usually blanked and stuttered it instead of saying it boldly. It often lead to misunderstandings. As Daisuke walked through the hall to his room, he was glad his mother hadn't set up any traps. The redhead just wasn't in the mood for any special training. Apparently before, he had upset Kumo, because when he came back the blond was nowhere to be found. He was greeted by a large hug halfway to his room, and he didn't bother to try and wrestle from his mother's grip. She pulled back and frowned at him.

"Dai-chan, you dont look so well..." Emiko mused in concern.

Daisuke smiled weakly, "I'm fine Kaasan...just tired."

The woman frowned deeper before allowing him to go to his room, deciding that perhaps right now wasn't such a good time to mention that Wiz hadn't returned yet. When he got to his room, the redhead sighed and began to lay on his bed tiredly. He felt so bad that he had just left Kumo there, but he had to chase after Riku. he couldn't let her think he was cheating on her with some boy he had just met. He frowned and thought, but he isn't just some boy, he's Kumo. The blond had an allure to him that seemed to draw him to him. It wasn't something he wanted to try and avoid, he wanted the boy's attention. Why though? he didn't know. Again, hurt pink eyes filled his mind, making him feel guilty. This was terrible he thought.

_/You can say that again.../_

_/**Shuddup...I know I messed up.**/_

_/You should make your boyfriend some kind of apology present./_

_/**He's not my boyfriend!**/_

_/Sure, and I have green hair./_

_/**I just met him!**/_

_/So?/_

_/**...never mind.**_/

With that Daisuke rolled over, looking at the wall in annoyed angst. He kept seeing those eyes. He should make Kumo something...maybe he wouldn't be angry with him. Or so he hoped. It was only seven fifteen, he could pull together something decent. A drawing perhaps? Maybe a painting? A drawing would be quicker, and a bit more portable. So a drawing it was. With that Daisuke climbed down the ladder to his bed and sat at his computer desk to think of something to draw. Thing was...he couldn't think of anything! He had sat there for an hour, yet the only thing he really could think of was the boy's pink eyes. unknown to him, he began to sketch out the boy's face, and only just noticed it when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Dai-chan, dinner!" Emiko called cheerfully.

Snapped from his thoughts, Daisuke jumped a little before noticing what he had been drawing. He blushed and hid it under a book before hurrying down stairs to eat. As he walked, Daisuke noticed Wiz hopping up the steps sulkily, and stopped.

"Wizu? Are you okay?" The redhead questioned in concern.

Wiz didn't even bother to look at him, simply continued his way towards Daisuke's room. He frowned, wondering what was wrong before he heard his mother call him again. He'll be fine the redhead concluded as he continued down the stairs. Upstairs, the furry little sprite laid on Daisuke's computer chair, sighing in his little kyuish way. He still felt depressed, horribly so. But really, it was now or never that he acknowledged it was impossible. He didn't need to see Daisuke kiss Riku like the redhead had to see Dark kiss Risa to get it through his head. After all, his head wasn't very thick. Another sad kyu escaped Wiz's mouth before he sulked further into the chair. He let his large red eyes roam about, and decided to go and do something. Anything to make him feel better. He didn't like to sulk.

So, the rabbit creature looked around for something to do, eyes landing on a sheet of paper on the desk. That hadn't been there before he thought as he hopped on top of the wooden structure and inspected it. He let out an annoyed kyu when he noticed that a textbook was covering it, sitting down huffily. Now that he COULDNT see it, he WANTED to. He hated when that happened. So, being the annoyingly persistent bunny thing he was(as Daisuke knew so very well...) Wiz stood and began to try and push the book away with his furry little paws, hating how even though he had soft pads on his feet for grip that he still slipped and hit his nose on the book. Sitting back, Wiz held his nose and growled at the book, hating its existence.

This was war.

Downstairs while Daisuke and his family were eating dinner, a loud screech of terror and anger was heard before a loud crash. In frightened curiosity, the redhead hurried to his room and peeked inside to see most of his text books and the ground, barely held up by two pencils that stuck in the plushy carpet. And who would have guessed it, there in the narrow gap between the books and pencils that meant certain death if either one decided to fall was innocent little Wiz. Innocent little scared-out-of-his-freakin-mind Wiz, kyuing in fear as the pencils began to slip. With a sigh Daisuke walked over and carefully pulled Wiz from the pile, holding him up and frowning.

"Wizu...only you would end up getting trapped in a near death trap with books..." He muttered.

The furry rabbit creature kyued nervously, and smile plastered to his little bunny face. Daisuke had saved him this time! He did! Suddenly he wasn't so upset as he saw a smile drift over Daisuke's face. Honestly, the redhead thought, the sprite would end up getting killed one of these days.

Looking over to his desk, he saw that the picture he had been drawing was still intact and sat there innocently. Wiz gave a small surprised kyu, and Daisuke frowned once more. "Thats what you were looking for?" He murmured in disbelief. He smiled as he caught sight of the cheery pink eyes he had doodled in pink pencil.

"You wanted to see my Kumo picture ne?"

Kumo? He's drawing ME?! Wiz thought ecstatically. He was being drawn by his love interest! Well, not him really...he was drawing Kumo. But in a sense it was him. Dark had made up a human form for him a few hosts back, and he still stuck to it. After all, it was his favorite drawing Dark had made of him. So really, it was him. Back to his happy thoughts. Wiz nodded happily, he wanted to see it closer!

Daisuke chuckled and sat him on the desk to see it. In a dark reddish pink colored pencil, there was a sketch of Kumo's face, a peaceful smile on his face and energetic pink eyes. It was his human form. A warm feeling invaded the sprite's chest, and he couldn't help the wide smile he now wore. Maybe he did have a chance.

(school that afternoon)

It was peaceful as usual, and when Daisuke arrived on the roof, he was glad to see Kumo. There the boy sat, looking up at the clouds with a blank look on his face. The redhead swallowed thickly, slightly nervous about going over and talking to him. But finally, he worked up the nerve, and walked as calmly as he could over and stopped next to Kumo. He waited for the blond to notice him before he smiled nervously.

"Anou...Kumo-san, may I sit here?"

Kumo blinked owlishly before nodding, watching as Daisuke literally dropped to his knees in relief. Sitting down, the redhead pulled out his lunch from his bag, offering it to Kumo, who cheerfully excepted it. While he watched the blond eat most of the bento, he fidgeted nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he was. It was strange really, he shouldn't be so nervous. Why should he care if this strange mute boy never forgave him? But he did. He wanted Kumo to forgive him.

"Kumo-san, I'm sorry I ran off before. I-" The moment he opened his mouth a pair of chopsticks were pushed in.

Daisuke closed his mouth and allowed Kumo the pull the sticks back, leaving the food behind. He blushed before swallowing and opening his mouth to say something when the sticks were once again shoved in, with a large clump of rice. They opened a little, letting the rice fall on the redhead's tounge before removing his hand and letting an annoyed look cross his face before picking up a small notebook he had brought and wrote down a sentence.

_Don't say sorry. You shouldn't be!_

Daisuke removed the wooden utensils from his mouth and frowned, "But-" the moment another pair of chopsticks appeared he closed his mouth.

Kumo smiled cheerfully. _Na, lets just forget about it._

The redhead nodded slowly, figuring he'd just follow the command. He didn't like being force fed rice...

"Okay."

zwoosh!!!!!!!

kaasan: mom

bento: a lunch box, kinda...ne, dont know how to explain it XDD


	5. mazekkaesu

sa, i still live. dont get all excited yet ne XDDDDD last chapter left me a bit blank, but now i know what to do! and that is? to go make an omlet. OFF SUBJECT!!!!! but ne, i'm gonna fit satoshi in here somewhere...erm, maybe this chapter? i dont wanna take to long on this ne...i gotta work on my other crappy stories! buuuuuuuuuut, this will be long though. so, on to the actual story, cause you guys are getting bored listening(erm, read) to what i'm saying. maybe i should sing random songs up here XDD

**_Yami-Echo-_** nuu i copyrighted teh glomp of certain doom! dont tell the cops! but yeah, i loved writing the chopsticks part XDD loved that scene!

**_cheshirejin-_** nah, i just update this fast because its so short and it flows so easy through me. yeah, i loved the book part to XD

READ ON!!!(puts on nerdy glasses and headbangs while making the rock on sign with fingers)

It had been two weeks, and still, Wiz had kept up his act. He and Daisuke got along well, as he knew the redhead like the back of his paw/hand. There was just one little problem...

Hiwatari Satoshi, and Harada Riku.

Or rather, two not so little interfering problems. Two problems that always dragged Daisuke from him, because the boy couldn't bear to let his friends think the wrong thing. It had started maybe four days after they had first "met", and slowly, things were getting rougher and rougher. Riku constantly glaring at him, and asking Daisuke if he really loved her or Kumo. Satoshi constantly interrupting them, casting Wiz suspicious glares, as if he knew who he was.

And dammit, he was getting SICK of it!

Though he'd never tell Daisuke. The redhead loved Riku and was close to Satoshi, and Kumo was just a tiny speck of dirt on the spectrum. He was the color nobody wanted, the pathetic thing that if he pushed the redhead to do something, would be dabbed out with a different color. As much as it hurt, he knew it was true. He didn't matter nearly as much, and one wrong move could blow his chances. So he kept quiet, allowed the two to interfere and treat him like he was an invading army or something.

Because this would all be over soon, because he was going to win over Daisuke. Riku and Satoshi would just have to except that! Or he could just stay quiet and cling to his friend from afar...

Either way, he was going to get him.

(chapter 5: mazekkaesu- to interfere)

All was peaceful, everything cheerful and happy. It was yet another lunch on the roof, and by now, Kumo had already used up two note books to write his responses. He was glad Daisuke had so many note books at home. The air was cooling as November rolled by, and everyone was chatting about Christmas. While they talked, Daisuke had mentioned bringing Riku to a fancy restaurant for Christmas Eve, and Kumo simply grinned and encouraged him. Really, he felt sore about it, but he wouldn't let it show. Daisuke deserved to be happy, and besides, if he loved him back, he'd know soon enough. He DID live with him.

It was about twenty minutes until the bell rang, and the two boys were chatting away happily. Kumo's mood was off the charts as he listened to the redhead talk about the school play. It sounded neat really, he had never been able to go to anything of the sort before, except that one time about a host back when Daichii had snuck him into one. Now he was excited to see one. Of course he hadn't been invited...but he still felt happy about it. Perhaps Emiko might sneak him in? He sure hoped so.

"Ah, so this is where you've been running off to Niwa-kun."

Daisuke looked towards the door to see Riku standing there, grinning happily. He smiled widely, in a way that made the blond jealous. Pushing back his jealousy, he waved at Riku grudgingly. He didn't like her at the moment. While he respected her, and was glad that Daisuke was happy, the feeling of annoyance and envy for her never left Kumo when he saw the brunette. She smiled at him, though there was annoyance visible in her eyes. Daisuke didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, Harada-san. How'd you find me?" He joked.

Riku rolled her eyes, "Your so noisy up here." She explained.

The redhead laughed, and glanced at the angry looking Kumo, though to Daisuke he looked happy. "Ah, I never did really introduce you two did I?"

Riku's eye twitched and the blond lifted the notebook to show his own response. "Please, spare me the honors."

The brunette laughed in an angry sort of way while Kumo let a few chuckles out. The redhead just smiled, thinking they were being friendly. A bolt of electricity traveled through the air between Riku and Kumo, who still laughed angrily.

This was going to be a long existence.

(at home)

Daisuke sat on his bed with Wiz in his lap, happily explaining how WONDERFUL Miss Harada and Kumo-san had gotten along. As he explained with excited detail, Wiz couldn't help but sweat drop. So...Daisuke really was dense sometimes. It didn't surprise him. Every now and then Daisuke would mutter a response to Dark's comments, always annoyed. It was times like these the the furry sprite wished he could hear what the thief said. Because from the interesting blushes and comebacks he knew it must be funny.

"Dark...shut up. He isn't my boyfriend!"

A dark shade of red covered Daisuke's nose.

"How'd you know about that...?! You jerk, stop invading my dreams!"

Dreams? Wiz perked up and kyued curiously. What sort of dreams? He didn't like being nosy but...hell, he was almost as nosy as Dark was! There was nothing to try and prove him innocent with.

"It was justa kiss...shut UP. I'm not fantasizing you perv! You are to a perv..."

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and Daisuke's annoyed muttering, and Emiko peeked inside. She smiled and opened the door wider, letting a girl in the room. Almost without knowing it, Wiz growled quietly. What was SHE doing here? In the door stood none other than Riku, a small smile on her face. Daisuke blushed, a smile making its way onto his own face.

"H-hello Harada-san." He greeted.

His mother raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and closing the door. "Play nice you two." She called as she left.

The two stared at each other, and Wiz was getting increasingly jealous as the seconds ticked by. Finnaly Riku walked further into the room, making her way towards the ladder of Daisuke's bed, silently asking and receiving permission to come up. She sat comfortably next to the redhead, who blushed.

"Anou...why're you here Harada-san?" Daisuke asked curiously.

The girl fiddled with the edge of her skirt before frowning deeply. "Niwa-kun, I dont like that Kumo boy."

"Eh?!" Daisuke yelped, unsure of what to say.

"I dont like him. And I dont think he likes me either." She explained, glaring at the striped bedspread.

"Why?" He just didn't understand.

"Because! He's trying to steal you from me, I just know it. He has this annoying loving look in his eyes when he sees you, and he gets rather...angry when I'm near by. Like he's trying to assert his power or something. I dont like how he acts, he reminds me of Hio(or is it Mio?)."

He was taken aback by her response, and from her expression, he knew she was being honest. He blinked a few times before he smiled warmly at her.

"Harada-san, he cant steal me from you. I dont like him like that, I love you. Only you, dont be so negative about him ne."

Riku smiled in relief, while Wiz felt the life drain from him. The little sprite watched as the two leaned in close and kissed before hopping from the bed and nudging the door back open, quickly making his way downstairs. The two didn't notice Wiz leave, while Dark, however, did. And he felt bad for the bunny creature. Who wouldn't? He had been so happy the last few weeks, and now he'd surely be upset. Distantly he wondered if Emiko knew who "Kumo" really was. Probably.

(three days later)

Three days. It had been three days since Daisuke had last seen Kumo. Every one of those days he had come up to the roof, only to see that the blond wasn't there. And every one of those days he wondered if the boy was alright. Had something happened? Was he alright? Maybe Riku had said something to him...though that was unlikely. She wasn't the sort of person to just rub in a victory. Maybe Kumo had moved. The thought sent a thread of sorrow through him. If he did, then why hadn't he said goodbye?

/_Cause he hasn't moved baka._/

Daisuke blinked, wondering how Dark knew that. /_Because I know Kumo. He hasn't left, or anything._/

/**_How do you-?_**/

/_I have my ways._/

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, and sat down against the wall. He would wait, like he had for the last few days. He wasn't even sure WHY he waited, he just...did. He didn't even glance at the bento box on his lap, not wanting to eat it for fear that Kumo would come back and be hungry. The minutes ticked by, and he had given in and eaten half of the food. As he looked up at the sky, Daisuke noticed it was growing dark out. The clouds were gray and the sky cloudy. There was the cold scent of snow in the air. Just as he was about to leave the roof, the door slammed open loudly. There stood a panting Kumo, hair messy from running. He looked frantic. Taking out a pen he scribbled down on the notebook in his hands.

"I'm here!" He showed the paper to Daisuke, who smiled warmly.

"Ne, I thought you moved or something!" The redhead exclaimed, worried yet relieved.

Kumo shook his head with a sad little smile as he wrote down, "No...just sick."

Just a little love sick Wiz thought sadly.

nuuuuu!!!!!!!! poor wizu! ne, dont worry, the humor and fluff will come in the next chapter. i know, totally OOC, but eh. riku isnt evil T.T she gets nicer! and next time we will see satoshi being his overly smart self. dont let him talk you into eating the strawberries wiz! doooooont!!!!!!!!!

review i guess, if you want.


	6. fumikotaeru

zomg nuuu. i made wizu all deppressed T.T ne, dont hate riku, she had daisuke first XDDDD but anyways this chapters named after a song i always wanted to make an amidamaru amv to. love this song! not the point. this takes place in late november, cause it works better with christmas. in japan, christmas is a lovers holiday, so do you get it? even if you dont, i'm moving on ne. and now for my random saying for today: blond is a state of being, not color. stolen from my dear friend kate XDD she cracks me up. ...why're you still reading this top thingy? hurry and read the rest ne XDDDD

**_Clover10689-_** sa? yay i got someone addicted!(dances around happily) it is a strange pairing, but when you think of it...every pairing in DNAngel is strange XDD thanks for the compliment, but i'm not really a great author yet XDD

**_shamanteen-_** yes, poor wittle wizu-chan. lets all group hug him! or not. XDDD thank you ne, i was hoping someone might enjoy this!

**_Yami-Echo- _**XDDDD(cackles evily) no worries there ne, they'll kiss. in teh snow! romantic ne XDDDD

um...read on ne. i'm running outa stupid this to say XDDDD

(chapter 6: fumikotaeru- to stand ones ground)

(two hours before the ending of chapter five)

Wiz lay on Daisuke's bed, eyes blank as he ran over the words Daisuke had said to Riku. It hurt, hearing him say that. He wasn't sure why he even cared, because he knew he'd never truly have a chance with the redhead. So he sat there, staring out the window, thinking on why he had attempted this. Because he loved Daisuke, because he needed to make the redhead understand that. If he knew who Kumo was, he'd never take him seriously, nor would he even except it in the least. It hurt.

The furry creature sniffled, wondering why Riku had to love Daisuke. Really, why? What did she see in him? What did HE see in Daisuke? His eyes were half mast as he thought of the answer. Daisuke had been with him for fourteen years, nonstop. He had always been there, always caring for and about him. At first, Wiz thought perhaps it was simply a master and pet sort of relationship, because he never felt anything more than friendship for the boy. To be honest, sometimes he wondered how it was before he fell in love. When was it really?

Maybe it was when he had fallen for that rabbit? Or perhaps before that? He could remember the warm feelings in his chest hen Daisuke had saved him that time. It was after the rabbit had been sold, after he had gone searching for her. Daisuke had put himself in danger, just to catch him, falling at a height that could have easily killed him if he hit wrong. The awe Wiz had felt was so much that he wasn't sure what it was at the time. It had been...strange, realizing only three weeks later he was in love with the current Niwa host. It couldn't be something good, after all, this had never happened before. Not in all of his four hundred years of existence had he ever fallen in love with one of Dark's hosts, it was unheard of.

It didn't change the fact that he loved him.

Taking a glance at the clock on the desk below him, Wiz sighed. It was almost time for lunch to be over. He had skipped meeting Daisuke for three days, not wanting to let hope get the better of him. He had heard the redhead loud and clear. He didn't have a chance in hell, so why bother? Because, he's friends with Kumo, a little voice in his head pointed out. Thats right he thought. Kumo was his friend, so he's probably worried about him. It'd be cruel to just disappear. Maybe. He sulked further into the bed. Why was he worried anyway? It wasn't like he didn't see the redhead on a daily basis. Nor was it like he truly belonged there anyway.

Fifteen minutes till the bell rang.

Glancing out the window, Wiz sighed in a kyuish manner before standing leaving the house. He was going to get sick with all this worrying. As soon as he rounded the corner he transformed into Kumo, and ran as quickly as he could. Which was damn fast when you think about it. As he arrived at the train, Wiz frowned. Daisuke wouldn't run for HIM, so why was he doing it? Again, the little voice chimed in with a, because you love him. Oh yeah, he thought bitterly.

The ride was short, as was the dash to the school. No one was outside, as it was cold. Distantly Kumo wondered why the hell he chose to wear the baggy black jeans and sleeveless vest he wore now. Dark had more of an effect of his tastes than he thought. So, running towards to entrance both because he was damn cold and because he only had around five minutes left, Kumo sprinted through the double doors. No one was quite sure where the wind in the hall had come from. But never the less, Kumo made it up the stairs and out of the hallways just in time to see Daisuke stand up to go.

The redhead looked surprised to see him, as well as relieved. Kumo didn't bother to write anything more than he did, to dazed at how happy Daisuke was to see him. He thought I moved? Wiz thought in amusement. Odd boy. He smiled, glad that he was missed. It felt...nice to know he was cared about.

(the next day)

Kumo was watching Daisuke rehearse for the play that was to come in two weeks, amused at how Saehara kept messing up the one line. He sat in the back, listening cheerfully, doodling in his notebook. Every now and then he'd look up to see the redhead saying a line, then went back to drawing. He was thoroughly surprised to hear a light 'hmm' from behind him.

"You like to draw Niwa, dont you?"

Kumo looked to see Satoshi looking over his shoulder and blushed. He hadn't known he was drawing him so much. The blunette's eyes narrowed a tad bit. Those eyes...where had he seen them? He could swear he saw those large pink eyes somewheres. They reminded him of a rabbit- waitasecondholdtheflippingphone. Thats it! Those were the eyes he had seen on Daisuke's creepy little pet! With a frown Satoshi looked at him closely. Was there even a student here named Kumo? What was his surname anyway?

"Kumo-san, may I ask what your surname is?" He asked in his annoyingly creepy voice.

Kumo looked behind him and flashed a nervous rabbit-like smile. "Um...sure its...Shugaki." He wrote down, quickly.

"Why dont you talk?"

"I cant. No vocal cords." Kumo wrote down with a nervous smile.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes a little. He didn't like this Kumo boy...he was stealing away Daisuke's attention from him. Plus he was lying. If there was one thing Satoshi hated, it was being lied to. The blunette nodded a little before walking off to his own seat. Kumo sighed mentally, letting only a small gust of air from his mouth in fear that he might kyu. That was close, he thought. He almost lost it there. The rest of class went by relatively smoothly, and when the bell rang again, Daisuke was glad he had a small break.

As he and the blond walked towards the roof, he couldn't help but notice his friends clothing. With a frown he stopped, Kumo doing the same.

"Aren't you cold? Its gotta be 20 degrees out there." The redhead asked in concern.

Kumo shook his head, and Daisuke frowned again, deciding to get out his spare coat anyway. They WERE right next to his locker, and he had time to spare. The blond watched his friend open a locker, blinking when a coat was taken out and handed to him. He took it gratefully, and put it on as they walked outside. The snow wasn't to deep, maybe a foot at the least. As they walked about chatting Daisuke wondered if he should invite Kumo to the play in two weeks.

/_Ask im! Ask im!_/

/_**Why're you so excited?**/_

_/Cause you have a cute little boyfriend, you should be nice and ask./_

_/**Wha?! he is NOT! And what if he doesn't want to go?**_/

_/ Believe me, he does./_

_/**How do YOU know?**/_

_/He's been going to your rehearsals right? That means he wants to go!/_

_/**...why do I listen to you sometime?/**_

_Cause I'm old and wise./_

_/**Well, your half right...you ARE old.**/_

_/Oi!/_

Snapping back to reality, Daisuke sighed before turning to Kumo and shifting nervously. "Um...Kumo-san, would you like to come to that play I've been rehearsing for?"

The blond felt his eyes widen, and he turned quickly to nod. As he turned, his shoe got stuck into the snow, making him trip and fall. The redhead quickly attempted to catch him, and did so. With only a small mistake. Kumo blinked, a blush coloring his nose as his lips connected with Daisuke's, staying like that for a moment before pulling away. Daisuke blushed seven shades of red and looked off at the fence while Kumo looked anywhere but at Daisuke. That...wasnt expected. After a few moments of silence Daisuke shifted nervously before smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

Kumo nodded, blushing. Most certainly yes.

(in the computer lab)

Satoshi skimmed through the lists, finding nothing on any Shugaki Kumos. Simply because they didn't exist. He frowned. He was only searching to find out information on his newest enemy, he hadn't expected not to find ANYTHING at all!

Who was Kumo...????

zomg kumo got kissed XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD sorry, it kinda sucks. but eh. i enjoyed writing this! see? i made it up to wizu!!!!!!!!!

shugaki means writing in red pen i think, i cant remember and i'm to lazy to look it up again. the convo between dark and daisuke part, the old and wise thing i coppied from tremors XDD cause i love that line.

review i guess ne. nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! i broke my streak XDDDDDDD ah well, its fun writing this!


	7. yuki

zwa!!!!!!! almost there, only like five chapters left! things'll get a bit more fluffy lovey dovey between wiz and daisuke after the play. this is fun XDDD ne ne, hows it going so far? is it atleast a little alright? i hope so...i'm enjoying writing this ne, but i hafta finish it soon! luckily i have been inspired by daisuke's theme song thingy! oooh i love it! he's gotta really pretty voice(swoons)! swoosh, i love it! okay, enough swooning over dai-chan's voice. lessee what else i can rant about...um...XDDD;;; i ran outa stuff to say! nuuu!!!

zwa! three reviews insteada two! omg!

**_shamanteen- _**yes, yes he is XDDD

**_cheshirejin-_** XDDD yeah, i feel for wizu. i torture characters in fanfics. your lucky i havent finished my paint it black dnangel fanfic! you'd scream! but yeup, things'll get fluffier and in this theres gonna be lotsa confusion and the sort. and i'm still thinking about what to do with satoshi though...never writen anything with him in it! nuuu!!!!

**_Yami-Echo-_** (cackles) a furrball on crack XDDD yup, its like wiz on five cans of soda and two sugar cookies. sounds fun! nehehehe...actually, i might just do that. thanks for the idea! and you didnt bother me. oh, and theres no author notes allowed so you better delete that one in the ash/pikachu book before its taken down. just a bitta advice.

**_Clover10689-_** aww, your moving? i wish you luck ne! hate moving...but anyways, yeah your right, every good dnangel pairing is crack induced XDDD thats why they're good!

(looks around) why is the amount of hits decreasing per chapter???????? man, i'm losing readers! nuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! eh, suit your self T.T XD anyways, enough stalling, onto chapter seven! weeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(chapter 7: yuki- snow )

The sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds, snow falling and piling up on the ground. Inside Daisuke sat at the table in the dining room, sipping hot chocolate in his pajamas. School had been canceled on account of the three feet of snow blocking doors and roads, though he sure wasn't complaining. It wasn't the first snow day, but it still held its warm comfortable feeling as all snow days did. So, sitting there, Daisuke marveled the snow outside. Personally, he was glad school was out for the day. After his little accident with Kumo, he found himself disturbingly confused.

He had never felt that warm or light feeling before. Maybe on his first few dates with Riku, but never had he felt like...this. There wasn't a word in his vocabulary that described this feeling. It was just to...nice. He sighed irritably and sipped his hot chocolate. Maybe he needed to do something...anything to occupy his mind. He wished there were others nearby he could play outside with...it'd be nice to go play in the snow.

"I wish I asked for Kumo-san's number...I could have called him to come over. I could call Harada-san, but I'd rather not right now." He mumbled to himself.

Apparently Riku had seen the accidental kiss and was rather angry with him, not bothering to speak to him. She really must be angry, Daisuke thought.

/_Or jealous._/

"Shuddup Dark..." The redhead muttered irritably.

He really didn't need this. But what could he do? The girl wouldn't answer her phone, and he didn't feel like walking to her house in three feet of snow to explain something that really, wasn't explainable. Its not like they were making out on the roof or something, that kiss was an accident! Though it sure felt much better than kissing Riku had for some reason. Strangely, he wasn't bothered by that. Just the fact that he enjoyed it. Maybe he really did need to go find something to do...

"Well, I could go for a walk. It couldn't hurt." Daisuke said to himself.

Wiz, who was sleeping in his lap, blinked awake as Daisuke moved to get up. As the boy stood, the furry bunny creature hopped to the ground, yawning sleepily before looking up at the redhead.

"Kyu?"

"Mom! I'm going for a walk!"

"Okay, be back by seven!"

"Okay!" Daisuke called back, then stood to go get ready.

It was cold out, even through his warm coat the redhead could feel the biting cold. But it beat staying inside and thinking. As Daisuke walked away, Wiz blinked and curiously followed, wanting to see where he was going. After about five minutes the sprite could tell that his friend was walking to the fountain he usually went to. Grinning in his bunnyish way, he decided maybe Daisuke wouldn't mind Kumo's company(remember, he was asleep when Daisuke was talking to himself), and took a short cut to the fountain. When he got there, there was a white flash before Kumo took the place of Wiz, dressed in warm clothing. Though apparently the thought of a coat slipped his furry little mind. So there he stood for ten minutes in a black turtle neck and dark colored jeans and black gloves. Without a jacket.

"Kumo-san? What're you doing out without a coat?"

Kumo turned around to see a concerned looking Daisuke, who apparently had just gotten there. The blond let out a silent chuckle before writing in the air that he forgot. Daisuke sighed before taking off one of his two coats and handing it to Kumo. The blond frowned and shook his head, writing that he didn't need one. Daisuke frowned before sighing again and walking over to sit on the bench, dusting two spots for them to sit. Kumo greatfully accepted the seat, and sighed as he began to warm up a little.

"Your cold."

The blond blinked in confusion.

"Your shivering, please wear this." Daisuke urged, handing him his coat again.

Kumo pondered weather to take it or not before deciding that he probably should. It had to be below zero out, and he'd get sick. So, taking the coat he put it on and snuggle into it with a silent sigh. Daisuke chuckled, and smiled before scooting a little closer, needing to feel a little more warmth. The blond blushed, and scooted a little closer as well. It was cold, and he wanted some more warmth as well. A few minutes went by with Daisuke talking happily and Kumo nodding, a smile plastered to his face as well. Time seemed to be going in slow motion, and they enjoyed it.

Any other time they would have thrown snow balls or played in the snow, but it was freezing out. Kumo's teeth clattered together noisily while Daisuke shivered.

"I'm sssso c-c-cold!!!! W-whatta bout you K-Kumo?" The redhead asked.

The blond nodded stiffly, his lips turning blue like Satoshi's hair. Maybe they should go home...an arm wrapped around him, pulling the boy closer to Daisuke who snuggled to the boy. A thick blush spread over Kumo's face. Wha??? What was Daisuke doing?

"Sssso cold!!! But I dun wanna go home, I want to talk to Kumo-san more." The redhead complained, holding tighter to Kumo.

Kumo wrote in the air, 'you should go home if your cold.'

/_Go ahead! Do it! You know you wanna, you've been thinking about it all day!_/

/**_S-shuddup Dark! I do not!_**/

/_Suuuuuure. hey, he likes you, he wont mind!_/

Frowning in thought Daisuke contemplated the thought. Why was he hugging Kumo? Hell, he's so close to the boy right now, its not like he couldn't do it. Why not? He didn't mind yesterday! Then again, that was an accident...oh what was he thinking?! What kind of boyfriend cheated on his girlfriend and fantasized about kissing some strange boy?! While Daisuke thought on what to do, he never noticed Kumo getting closer to him until he felt a light poke on the shoulder. Turning his head slightly the redhead saw Kumo shivering in the cold, almost glomping him. With a shaky and stiff hand, Kumo wrote: lets go home now. Its so cold! A small grin spread over his paling face.

/_Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_/

Standing up, Daisuke ignored Dark's whines for him to kiss Kumo, deciding that maybe he was just tired.

"Na K-Kumo-ssan, w-wanna come to my house?? I mean, you d-dont hafta-"

The blond nodded happily. Maybe they could drink hot chocolate! He never had it before, really, Wiz had always wanted it since he first saw Daisuke drink it. It looked good, and smelled wonderful, and the boy was always looking forward to drinking it when he could. It was only natural! He wanted the stuff...

"Ssa, t-then letss g-go now. Itss gettinging c-cold ne!"

And so they were off, down the street and to Daisuke's house. Quietly, Kumo wondered if school would be out again. He liked this, he had never been able to hug the redhead before, plus he always wondered what romantic walks in the snow were like. Granted this wasn't romantic in any way, he still found it nice. The roads were slippery, ice coating all surfaces that were available. So even though they wanted to run, they wouldn't because 1: the side walk was like glass, 2: their legs were so cold and numb, any quick motions would have them falling like snowflakes. Tempting as it was, it wasn't happening.

As they walked, Kumo decided to write with a quivering hand, asking what Daisuke's role in the play was. The redhead blinked, thinking for a moment.

"I'm gonna be a character called Romeo."

The blond blinked curiously, and Daisuke continued on cheerily. "Ah, its a foreign love story called Romeo and Juliet. Harada-san was talking about it and I guess someone in class thought it was a good idea. Its about two teens who-"

Half way to the house Daisuke was trying to explain it without ruining the story, though really Wiz didn't care if he did or not. Just the image of the redhead on stage in tight pants and a baggy shirt was enough to keep him interested. He'd read a book with Daichii about it once, so he already knew about its plot. His only question was who Juliet would be.

"And Harada-san got the role of Juliet, so-"

Well speak of the devil...suddenly he didn't want to go watch the play any more. Not if SHE would be there. There was an unspoken dislike between them, and Wiz had no desire to start a stupid fight that would only lead to Daisuke getting angry with him. No sense in that...

"So, are you still going?" Daisuke asked excitedly, though nervousness was evident in his voice.

Kumo thought for a moment. Really, it wasn't a good idea...but the look of hope on the redhead's face made him forget all of that. Really, that cute pouty expression was pure evil sometimes. He nodded and Daisuke smiled happily.

"Yatta!"

done for now XDD yeah, cheesey, but i couldnt think of anything for the play 0.0 so yeah. i didnt have much inpiration on this one, plus i kinda lot interest on the chapter XDDD ne, i'll be done quickly enough!

yatta: yes! yay!


	8. kaien

wa! i live :3 i...hope 0.o anyways! yeah, nows theres a short bit on their day, then it'll go directly to the play almost. i gotta research romeo and juliet first though...i never read it XDDD i just know everyone dies. i think. yeah, shuddup, i know my reading is very small compared to fanfiction XDDD but yeah. lesse, the random fact of today: i get all my chapter names from jefry's japanese/english dictionary D anyways, yeah, onto the story.

**_shamanteen- _**daamn...now i wish i read R&J, cause i feel like theres some kinda joke to that. probably is.

**_Yami-Echo-_** XDDD i'm not into romantic stuff if theres no justifiable reason behind it. which is why i find it odd that i like krad/daisuke 0.o then again, theres probably SOME weirdo episode/chapter that hints it. anyways, yeah, i read your pika/ash book, and i found it humorous XDD poor ash!

**_cheshirejin- _**(stares blankly at you before blinking rapidly) ne, thats like talking to that creepy, overly smart satoshi-look-alike in school! ne, you confused the hell outa me, but it was fun to try and decipher it with my limited brain power. thanks for teh explaination though! XDDD dont give the magic rabbit caffine and sugar, its scarey! but we'll do it anyway, and make cute little daisuke suffer. wonder if it'd kill wiz if he drank hot chocolate...probably, but who cares! he will drink expresso! mwehehehehehe!!!!

**_Clover10689- _**COoOoOoKiEs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gimme gimme! XDDD i'm updating i'm updating ne.

ne, such nice reviewers who tend to make me ramble. i shall glomp you all!!!!!! maybe. that is...if you pay me two dollars! no no, joking ne XDD onto the story now.

It was just like he thought it'd be like! sweet, bitterish, and HOT!!! and currently, Wiz was jumping about excitedly in his human form. Apparently Daisuke had never seen such a hyper person before, cause he looked rather shocked. The redhead laughed as Kumo tugged on his sleeve, asking for more hot chocolate. It was quite comic, yet rather frightening.

_/Daisuke, dont give him anymore. He'll end up bouncing through your roof!/_

Daisuke watched with wide eyes as Kumo helped himself to another mug of hot chocolate.

/**_Uh...Dark, I dont think I have much of a say in that._**/

Dark frowned, at this rate Wiz would end up either dying of chocolate overdose or spilling something important about his being Kumo. Now as amusing as this was, he didnt need Daisuke chewing him out for not ratting out his little sprite. And Wiz would be sad, and like always, he'd be the bad guy. The very sexy bad guy, but the bad guy. It only took one more cup of the brown liquid to make Kumo drowsy, and he was passed out asleep on Daisuke's bed before the redhead said anything.

"Ehehe...guess that solves our problem." Daisuke murmured.

/_I so did not expect that._/

(two weeks later)

The auditorium was quickly being filled, and the Niwas were lucky to get in and find a front row seat. Wiz sat with Emiko and Daichii and Kosuke and Towa, fidgeting impatiently. As it turns out, Emiko knew of Wiz's little "disguise", and had agreed to take him with them to see Daisuke's play. And for that, Wiz was incredibly greatful. The large(VERY) auditorium was dim, and the great red curtains stood out like red roses in a patch of daisies. Their silky velvet looking texture moved a little every so often as the actors got ready to pull them up.

"Whens the curtain gonna rise?" Kumo whispered, his voice squeaky even in human form.

Emiko chuckled, "Soon Wizu, soon. Just wait a few more minutes."

The blond nodded before sinking back into his seat, again fidgeting impatiently. How long was this gonna take? Honestly, he was getting uncomfortable in this ichy seat. Two seats away Kosuke watched Wiz in contained awe. Had the rabbit always been able to do that? It was shocking and amazing to hear the sprite speak, like a human, just sitting there like a normal person. Where had he gotten that form? Next to him, Daichii chuckled quietly.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked.

The younger man nodded, "Amazing. How'd he do it?"

"He's more than just Dark's wings. Amazing isn't he? He can take on a human appearance and speak. Though he does have a small problem with his speech, its nothing big." The old man explained, noticing how a piece of hair that was shaped slightly like Wiz's ear twitched.

"I'm not entirely sure how that form came around, but Dark drew him his own personal form." He further explained to the awed Kosuke.

The piece of hair twitched a few times, signaling that even if it wasn't Wiz's ear, he could still hear them. A pink eye glanced at them, then turned curiously back to the stage when the curtains began to lift up. FINNALY! The show was about to begin!

(chapter 8: kaien- curtain raising)

The play was...how do you say...boring? definitely. More than definitely. They were disgracing the name of Shakesphere!!! Kumo nodded nearly napping in his chair, forcing himself to keep awake. Eh, it didnt seem very useful though. He was as good as asleep.

"Where art thou Romeo!"

And these kids couldn't do dramatic plays for the life of them. Little bit of criticism. But it didnt matter, because everything seemed absolutely perfect when Daisuke appeared on stage, and Kumo had to refrain from squealing. No matter what the scene or how bad the acting was, Daisuke made it worth watching. To him, the redhead was the best actor on the face of the earth. And that made this boring play worth watching. If only to see Daisuke, if only to make him happy. Thats all it was worth to Wiz.

From backstage Satoshi watched with narrowed eyes. The way that the blond was watching the redhead was pissing him off. Just because Daisuke was taken, didnt mean Hiwatari didnt like him. In fact, he very much liked Daisuke, and he got jealous when someone other than Riku looked at him. hHe wasn't jealous of Riku as she had gotten him first, therefore there was nothing to be upset about. But when some measly little blond mute came up out of no where and tried to steal Daisuke away, he found rage a very easy emotion to except. And he didnt like it one bit.

Once the play ended, the Niwas and Kumo waited for him out side the school, wanting to congratulate and drive him home. In the mean time, Towa seemed to like pointing out random little things from the play that made Kumo blush scarlet.

"You stared quite a bit at that scene." She teased.

Kumo just ignored her. He didnt need this.

Once Daisuke came out he was content to simply listen to everyone talk, preferring to keep from writing to the redhead. Right now, he much rather felt like sleeping than talking.

O.O sorry its so short!!!!


	9. hakaru

ello again

dont gimme that annoyed look ne, i'm sorry i havent updated!!!

its called lack of inspiration, plus i moved on to another fandom O so that tends to keep me from updating ne... sorry 

well, anyways, i need to finish this story 

reviews!

**_TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma-_** sankyuu, and i shall update ne.

**_shamanteen-_** XD he wont do anything to wizu yet ne. sankyuu ne

**_Hello-_** XDD hello to you to ne. i'm glad you like this i shal keep writing!

**_Clover10689-_** sato/dai is cute ne XD dont slap satoshi, he's just jealous.

**_asara kaden-_** ne, cause cute is what i was mostly aiming for. cute cute cute, is what i HOPED to get ne XD i'm glad i heard cute so many times in one review ne sankyuu

and so, we go on!!! onward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

random fact: kumo was based off of my friend's sasunaru character, kumo.

Things were getting to be a hassle, and both Satoshi and Riku knew it. Every day that passed, every week that went by, Daisuke and Kumo were getting closer and closer and it was going to mean trouble soon. Therefore, they had to stop this before it went to far. And to do this, they were going to team up.

Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Riku would put an end to Shugaki Kumo once and for all, and then Niwa Daisuke would be all theirs.

One way or another.

(chapter 9: hakaru; to attempt, to plot)

(Riku pov)

She didnt quite know when she figured it out, but Riku knew it was after that play. After the play, Daisuke spent less and less time with her, and more and more time with Kumo. it was becoming glaringly obvious to her, and perhaps even to dense little Daisuke, that he was falling in love.

And it wasn't with her.

Maybe thats why it irked her so much. Because she and Daisuke had been together for not even two months, and already he was falling for someone else. It meant that whatever she was to Daisuke was quickly being disemboweled and thrown at her, making a mess of her life.

And it was all Kumo's fault.

Riku didnt like that, not at all. She had known Daisuke for so much longer, and spent days with him and she loved him dammit! Kumo just popped up, and stole him from her!! without a word or even a past, Kumo had befriended Daisuke, then swiftly stole him from under Riku's feet, like a rug. he couldn't speak, he didnt have a past with Daisuke at all, yet he seemed to know and do everything perfectly. And it was pissing her off.

So when Hiwatari Satoshi suggested they stop this quickly and get rid of Kumo, Riku didnt have much to say against that. She enjoyed the thought of sufficiently getting rid of the little blond pest from her and Daisuke's life. And all it would take was a little bit of this and a lota that, and the blond would be gone.

(Satoshi pov)

No matter where he looked, who he asked, the name Shugaki Kumo was nowhere to be found. Like he didnt exist. To be perfectly honest, Satoshi didnt like the thought of losing to someone who didnt exist.

If Kumo didnt enroll here, or even have a birth certificate, then he must undoubtedly, be fake. Shugaki Kumo wasn't a real person, and he was hiding his real identity from even Daisuke. He was going to find out who Kumo was, and he had an idea he already knew who it was. Carefully found evidence wouldn't hurt though. Which was why he decided to team up with Harada Riku and use her to get this evidence.

(normal pov)

It was cloudy that morning, and it was 30 minutes before school normally began when Riku met Satoshi. He looked like he was serious about whatever he was thinking about, and when he reached her, that seriousness grew all the greater.

"Hello Harada-san."

"Hello Hiwatari-san, what can I do for you?" Riku didnt like Satoshi, and being near him was annoying her.

"I have a question for you."

"...Yes?"

"What is Niwa to you?"

That slapped her in the face it seemed, and for a minute she wanted to slap the blunette right back. "That isn't your business." She muttered, and turned to walk away when the next question was asked.

"Would you like to get rid of that Kumo, before he does anything permanent?"

She had to think about that for a moment. It was a good question, but it had such an easy and simple answer. Of course she wanted to get rid of Kumo. What the hell was Satoshi getting at?

"What if I said there was a way to do that... Without any harm done or fingers being pointed? What if I said I could help you get rid of him?" Satoshi asked, serious as he had been before, with a blank look hiding what he was thinking.

"...And how is that?"

A grin formed on Satoshi's face. "Sit down, and I'll explain."

(third period)

The bell tolled, signaling the next class of which she was to go to. Riku pulled at her sleeve nervously, not enjoying the thought of what she had been asked to do. Standing, she went and exited the room, worming her way through students and towards the exit to where she took off running. Riku didnt have a lot of time, and she knew that the longer she took the less chance of getting to Daisuke's house before the bell rang for fourth period.

Her mission was to cut class and infiltrate the Niwa household, and find Wiz. Why she didnt know, but Satoshi sounded pretty sure of himself, so she didnt bother questioning him. She was uneasy about skipping class, but infiltrating? No way. All Riku would do was knock on the door, ask to come inside, and then ask to see Wiz. If she didnt find him, she'd come back to school and tell Satoshi and then go on with her life. and it wasn't hard to get inside the Niwa residence either.

Emiko answered the door and greeted her warmly, admitting her entrance and asking what she needed. Riku cut to the chase.

"Have you seen Wizu around...? At all before I came here?" The girl asked, trying not to sound weird.

Emiko blinked and thought aloud, "Now that you mention it, no I haven't..."

Riku put on a strained smile, "Thank you, well I should be leaving thank you."

When she returned, Satoshi was waiting just out side of the school building, looking bored. Once Riku was near enough, Satoshi looked at her and frowned. He frowned a lot Riku thought. Maybe he wasn't a very happy person.

"Did you find him?" The blunette asked.

Shaking her head, the brunette frowned like Satoshi was doing. "No... Why?"

"...Don't worry about it."

The bell rang just after that, and just as Satoshi was about to enter through the doors, a white blur zoomed by. With a slight upturn of his lips, the blunette grinned, seemingly finding out what he wanted. He chuckled, surprising Riku and entered the school building.

"Don't worry at all..."

and thats the end of this chapter. sorry it wasn't written well ne... i wasn't in the mood for long drawn out prettyafied sentences. sorry...


End file.
